lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Vortech (CJDM1999)
Lord Vortech, or''' Vortechius Vortell Vortech',' is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions and a minor character in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. Background As the main villain of [https://lego-dimensions.fandom.com/wiki/LEGO_Dimensions LEGO Dimensions]'', ''Lord Vortech''' plans to dominate The Multiverse by using the Foundation Elements at Foundation Prime, the center of the multiverse. Using vortexes to open rifts between worlds, he starts capturing characters such as Robin, MetalBeard, and Frodo to take the Foundation Elements that they have in their possession: (The One Ring, a piece of Kryptonite, and a treasure chest). With his ancient powers, he opens rifts to many different dimensions to collect an army of bad guys to help him achieve his ultimate goal - to rule all the entire multiverse and everyone who inhabits it. Unknown to Vortech Batman pursued Robin through the rift and was taken to the Lord of the Rings World where he saved Gandalf. When Vortech opened a rift to capture Frodo, Batman and Gandalf followed the rift and ended up in the the LEGO Movie World. This time Vortech opened the rift before Batman and Gandalf arrived capturing MetalBeard and his treasure. Realising his mistake Vortech opened a rift to bring Batman and Gandalf to him on Foundation Prime, however Wyldstyle is also taken and Batman uses her scanner to disrupt Vortech's rift sending the three to Vorton and escaping capture. Vortech then unleashes his army to retrieve the foundation elements and stop the three heroes. When the villains failed in their plots to stop Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle from defeating them and gained new allies such as the the Doctor, X-PO, and many others, Vortech took matters into his own hands by facing them down in 1885 Hill Valley, later mysteriously retreating back to his lair at Foundation Prime. He confronted them again later, disguising himself as a mummy and pretending to steal a Foundation Element. When the three heroes retrieved it from him, he was able to track them down, summoning the three to Foundation Prime and putting them in a maze while simultaneously sending the Joker to ransack their headquarters in Vorton. Vortech put the heroes at his mercy as he used the Foundation Elements to create a "perfect world" and merge MetalBeard, Robin, and Frodo together to create The Tri, a triple-headed entity based mainly off of MetalBeard, but also adding elements of Robin and Frodo's costumes that could merge the worlds together. After the defeat of the Tri, the heroes attempted to escape the exploding robotic Tri-suit by way of a fragment of Vortech creating a singularity. Assembling an army of their allies (and GLaDOS) to take on Lord Vortech, the three heroes set up a plan with the Doctor to trap Vortech in a Rift Loop, similar to a situation they had been put in before, but a now-omnipotent Vortech anticipated this, encountering them in their trip through their portal. Despite his nearly godlike status, Vortech was unable to stop the heroes from reaching Foundation Prime even with the help of Bane although the heroes did have a little help from the Doctor and his TARDIS. There, Vortech engaged the trio in a final showdown, eventually being defeated by being sucked into one of his own portals, ending his threat. As ensurance that his meddling would finish, the heroes trapped Vortech in an alternate reality in a "perfect" prison, thus removing him from their reality forever. In the ending an unknown character somehow finds a fragment of Lord Vortech, unknowingly he touches it and the fragment slowly begins to possess him. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Legacy In Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, titular main antagonist Grand Emperor Enoch and Karnia arrive to Foundation Prime and meet Bellosh, leader of a cult called Foundation Crime to seek the Foundation Gauntlet. Bellosh shows Enoch a hologram of Lord Vortech's staff and Vortech himself collecting the Foundation Elements to unlock the Foundation of All Dimensions and pulling out a fragment of him to create The Tri. This has caused Enoch to change his mind and decided to destroy The Multiverse and create a new one. Enoch then agrees to help Bellosh, who later helped him obtain the Foundation Gauntlet from the Temple of Foundation and joining his army to put an end to the Grand Interdimensional War. After the death of Enoch, Evilina returns to Foundation Prime as the new leader of Foundation Crime and kneels down to a mysterious entity similar to Lord Vortech (offscreen), telling him that it's almost time as he is ready to step out of the shadows once again. Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Leaders Category:Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Giants Category:Main Antagonists Category:Lords Category:Deities Category:Aliens Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Entities Category:Vortech's Army